


Sharpened

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, R plus L equals J, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Tension has been building between Jon and Sansa for months.After a particularly frustrating encounter, Jon confronts Sansa.She can no longer control her temper, or her other feelings.





	Sharpened

A small group of lords and knights from the Vale had gathered around the training yard. Sansa watched them carefully. They were clearly impressed with Jon’s talent. She was annoyed that he still devoted so much time to training when there were so many matters that needed attention. They were hearing strange rumors out of Pike and the Stormlands. He needed to focus on gathering intelligence and building a navy, not knocking Waynwoods into the dirt. 

The match finally ended and the men cheered. Lord Royce asked Sansa what she thought of the match. 

“My cousin is quite skilled with a blade. If he spent half as much time with a quill, the North would want for naught,” she said loudly. 

A silence fell over the crowd. They were stunned that Sansa would speak to him like that in front of them. They looked to Jon. His face remained neutral. He forced a laugh.

“If only my sword were as sharp as my cousin’s tongue, the North would have no enemies,” he said as lightly as he could. The crowd laughed, and eventually parted. 

Jon didn’t have the chance to speak privately to Sansa until after dinner. He had only gotten angrier as the day went on. As he climbed the steps to her chamber, he so angry he thought his teeth might crack from grinding them. 

He barged into Sansa’s room without knocking. She was sitting in her robe by the fire reading. She looked surprised to see him. Her door sounded like a clap of thunder when he slammed it shut.

“You will never speak to me like that in front of my men ever again, do you understand?” he said, shaking with rage. 

Sansa stood up. She silently composed herself, carefully closing her book. She then threw it at Jon’s head. It missed by at least six inches and thudded to the floor.

“Your men? Your men Jon? You would not have those men if it weren’t for me!” she shouted. Months of built up anger poured out of her all at once and she suddenly found she was screaming at him. 

“When have the lords of the Vale ever knelt to a Snow, or a Targaryen, or whatever the hell you are these days?” she started, her face turning red with rage. “They never would have, if it weren’t for the fact that their lord is my cousin! Do you ever stop to consider where you would be if it weren’t for my relations?”

Her words stung Jon, mostly for the truth of them.. 

“Yes, Sansa, every day, which is why I do my best to involve you in all of my decisions--” he attempted.

“Involve me in your decisions?” she asked, stunned. “They should be my decisions to make in the first place! You’re an absolute idiot, do you know that?”

“Sansa, I am trying to make this situation work,” he said as calmly as he could. 

“You’re not doing a very good job of it, are you?” she cut him off yet again. Jon’s little remaining patience snapped.

“And what about you? With your snide little comments? You’ve been insufferable,” Jon cursed.

Sansa closed the distance to him. A madness took over her. “Have I displeased you, your Grace?” she asked, shoving him, as hard as she could. Jon grabbed her out of sheer frustration.

“What the seven hells is wrong with you Sansa?” he shouted, clutching her arms. She closed her eyes. She thought of the Vale, and Petyr telling her how to make a man love her. The truth finally stumbled from her.

“I’m trying to make you fall in love with me and nothing is working!” she snapped.

“You damn fool,” he said. “I’m already in love with you.”

“Don’t call me a fool,” she threatened, struggling against his hands.

“Fine,” he said, before he kissed her. His mouth was as angry as the rest of him, and forced hers open. His tongue invaded her mouth and rubbed along the roof of her it. She bit his lip, hard. 

He reached up and grabbed her hair. “Stop that,” he growled.

“No,” she said, taking another bite. He reached up and took her jaw in his hand, turning her face to the side, so she could no longer reach him with her teeth. He took the opportunity to return the favor, nipping her neck and ears. She moaned and reached up to rake her nails through his hair. 

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He pulled open her robe enough to expose her breasts. Sansa blushed but refused to look away. Her breasts felt like silk under his rough hands. He tugged on a nipple, rolling it in his fingers.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, his chest rising and falling with desire.

Sansa looked up at Jon. She wanted every inch of him, but she was still furious with him. Against her better judgement, she answered him. 

“Yes.”

He pulled her robe off the rest of the way and his clothes followed. He slid a finger inside of her. When his finger came away wet, he climbed on top of her. He kissed along her neck, pulling her soft skin into his mouth. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said to her skin, “Insufferable, but beautiful.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” she demanded. 

He pushed his cock inside of her. He gave her only a moment to adjust before he began to pump into her. His stomach pressed against her most sensitive spot with every stroke. 

Pleasure began to pour over Sansa, which only made her angrier. She hated him for making her feel so good when she was still so mad. She grabbed his back, and then pulled her nails all the way down it. 

“Damnit Sansa, do you sharpen those things?” he shouted as he pulled away from her. His hand went to his back. His fingers came back red. “Sansa, I’m bleeding.”

“Good,” she said. Anger streaked across his face. He put his hands on her middle and flipped her onto her stomach. 

His hand cracked across her bottom. Her skin turned bright red. He waited for her response. She laid quietly on the bed.

“More,” she whimpered. 

“Oh, I am certainly not done,” he said, as his hand struck her bottom again. He then traced his fingers over the red marks he’d just made. She moaned into the bed. She gasped and moaned each time he spanked her. Finally, when each cheek was bright red, Jon couldn’t take it any more. He needed her. He sank into her from behind. His body pushed hers into the bed, and the friction began to build between her legs.

His hands found hers, next to her face. As the pleasure started to take her, she sank her teeth into his arm. He pumped harder until she came. Her gasps were too much, and he quickly lost control, his hips slamming into her still red cheeks. He collapsed, laying on top of her. 

“Get off, you’re too heavy,” she complained. 

“You’re so kind,” he said, as he rolled off onto his back. He hissed when the fresh scratches hit the bed. 

“You tore my back to shreds,” he said. 

“You came back from the dead. You’ll survive some scratches,” she said as she climbed into the space between his chest and his arm. Sansa made a small act of penance by planting a quick kiss on his chest. He was surprised, and pulled her closer. 

“Are you going to be nice again now that you’ve had a proper fuck?” he asked. She pinched him, just hard enough to make him jump. 

“We’ll see.”


End file.
